Four Letter Word
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Suigetsu wants Sasuke back, however, he's already found someone else. Will Suigetsu be able to convince Sasuke he's right for him after all the wrong he's done in the past? The first chapter is NaruSasu, the second is SuiSasu
1. Four Letter Word

**Four letter word**

**Shelly's Note: Okay this is based off an original song I wrote. I don't remember which year, but it was a while ago**

**I own nothing, enjoy and please review…**

**NaruSasu, Past SuiSasu**

Upon walking into the bar the tall white haired man saw someone he hadn't seen in years, he saw his ex. This man's name was Suigetsu, his ex's name was Sasuke, and he smirked because Suigetsu knew that Sasuke had still been in love with him even though he broke up with him for cheating. He knew it took all the power in the raven to dump him, he remembers it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"_Is anything you say to me true?" Sasuke had asked._

"_Of course baby, I love you," he said as he tried to pull him close._

"_You only say that, you don't mean it, you just are stringing me along," Sasuke said, he had never felt such a mixture of anger and sadness._

"_Look I'm sorry," he said._

"_Just admit that you aren't, and that you'll do it again, it's written all over your face," Sasuke said._

"_What do you want me to say?" Suigetsu said._

"_How about the truth for once?" Sasuke practically yelled._

"_I'm sorry," Suigetsu said._

_Sasuke had paused for a moment before looking back up at him, "So am I, we're done. I can't take this anymore. You can take your words and shove them up your ass because that's where they belong."_

**_End Flashback_**

Maybe he wasn't completely in love with him at the time, but he liked to believe it was hard for Sasuke to break up with him. "I miss you, Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter dark haired man in the middle of the bar.

"Get off me," Sasuke growled as he pushed the man off him.

"Babe, remember how much fun we had together?" he leaned in closely.

"Actually I remember you playing with my emotions," Sasuke glared at him, though it didn't work, as years of the Uchiha's glare had lessened the effect.

"That's all in the past, let's try again," he said, once again trying to get close to Sasuke.

"I said no, now get off me," Sasuke hissed.

"What is your problem? It's not like we didn't have something great," Suigetsu said. "I know that I cheated, but I promise I'm different now."

"Yeah right," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We broke up for more reasons than just you cheating."

"Like what? Name one," he said.

"You broke promises, the fact that you don't know how to love, and the fact that I can't trust you for anything," Sasuke said. 

"I know how to love," Suigetsu said defensively.

"You never meant it when you said I love you, in fact, I think you only said it because you didn't want to get in trouble," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I don't understand why you can't give us another chance," he said, moving yet again closer.

"I'm with someone else," Sasuke pushed him away.

"Who, I want proof. Where is he?" Suigetsu said.

"I'm waiting for him," Sasuke said. "He should be here any minute."

"Come on, we were one hot couple," Suigetsu said.

"My new boyfriend's hotter than you," Sasuke shrugged. "Plus he doesn't hide things from me. So why don't you go find someone else's heart to break."

"I broke your heart, you had to feel something for you," Suigetsu smirked.

"Sure, I feel like breaking your nose right now," Sasuke said. "Especially if you don't leave me alone."

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" a blond haired man with a bright smile asked.

Sasuke moved away from Suigetsu and said, "Nothing, dobe, just trying to get something through an idiot's head."

"Teme, I told you a million times, we're together now, call me Naruto," he said as he pulled Naruto closer.

Suigetsu looked shocked as he asked, "That is whom you're talking about?"

"Yeah, love actually means something to him," Sasuke said. 

"What's going on, was he hitting on you?" Naruto looked angrily toward Suigetsu as his hold go possessive on Sasuke.

"Don't worry, dobe, he's not a threat," he said. "I was just blinded what I thought was love years ago, I understand that now."

"Fine, let's go, we have people waiting for us," he smiled and to Suigetsu's shock, Sasuke actually smiled back.

"Lead the way," he said as he grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together and quickly forgetting about Suigetsu.

Suigetsu watched as Naruto and Sasuke talked with friends. He never thought that Sasuke would just move on from him, however apparently after their last meeting he had done well for himself, while Suigetsu was still lonely.

**The End**


	2. The Truth

**I felt bad not having a chapter of SuiSasu considering I posted it under Suigetsu and Sasuke, so here is a chapter with an alternate ending.**

**I own nothing, enjoy and please review…**

**The Truth:**

Upon walking into the bar the tall white haired man saw someone he hadn't seen in years, he saw his ex. This man's name was Suigetsu; his ex's name was Sasuke. Suigetsu knew that Sasuke had still been in love with him even though he broke up with him for cheating. He knew it took all the power in the raven to dump him, he remembers it like it was yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

"_Is anything you say to me true?" Sasuke had asked._

"_Of course baby, I love you," he said as he tried to pull him close. He really did love Sasuke; he just had a lapse in judgment when he was intoxicated._

"_You only say that, you don't mean it, you just are stringing me along," Sasuke said, he had never felt such a mixture of anger and sadness._

"_Look I'm sorry," he said. He didn't want to make Sasuke madder than he already was._

"_Just admit that you aren't, and that you'll do it again, it's written all over your face," Sasuke said. He was hurt, he didn't know if Suigetsu would cheat again, but he needed to believe he would in order to do what he was about to do._

"_That's not true, I had a lapse in judgment," Suigetsu said. "What more do you want me to say?"_

"_How about the truth for once?" Sasuke practically yelled._

"_I'm sorry," Suigetsu said. "That's the truth. I never meant to do anything to hurt you," he said, trying not to sound desperate._

_Sasuke had paused for a moment before looking back up at him, "So am I, we're done. I can't take this anymore. You can take your words and shove them up your ass because that's where they belong."_

**_End Flashback_**

Maybe he completely in love with him at the time and he liked to believe it was hard for Sasuke to break up with him. When he saw Sasuke, he knew that he had to take the opportunity. "I miss you, Sasuke," Suigetsu said as he wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter dark haired man in the middle of the bar.

"Get off me," Sasuke growled as he pushed the man off him. He never wanted to see Suigetsu again; after all he was the one that broke his heart.

"Babe, don't you remember how much fun we had together?" he leaned in closely.

"Actually I remember you playing with my emotions," Sasuke glared at him, though it didn't work, as years of the Uchiha's glare had lessened the effect. The raven was trying not to look at Suigetsu; he knew if he did then he might give in.

"That's all in the past, let's try again," he said, once again trying to get close to Sasuke. He just wanted him to forgive him so he could make up for all the wrong he did.

"I said no, now get off me," Sasuke hissed. He wanted Suigetsu to leave; it was already hard to get over him.

"What is your problem? It's not like we didn't have something great," Suigetsu said. "I know that I cheated, but I promise I'm different now."

"Yeah right," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "We broke up for more reasons than just you cheating."

"Like what? Name one," he said.

"You broke promises, the fact that you don't know how to love, and the fact that I can't trust you for anything," Sasuke said. 

"I know how to love," Suigetsu said defensively.

"You never meant it when you said I love you, in fact, I think you only said it because you didn't want to get in trouble," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I don't understand why you can't give us another chance," he said, moving yet again closer.

"I'm with someone else," Sasuke pushed him away. He had to think quickly, he didn't know why he lied. It probably was because he wanted the other man to go away.

"Who, I want proof. Where is he?" Suigetsu said.

"I'm waiting for him," Sasuke said. "He should be here any minute." He knew that Naruto was meeting him at the bar; he just hoped his blonde haired friend wouldn't mess up his lie.

"Come on, we were one hot couple," Suigetsu said.

"My new boyfriend's hotter than you," Sasuke shrugged. "Plus he doesn't hide things from me. So why don't you go find someone else's heart to break," the dark haired man just wanted him to go. He didn't really think Naruto was all that hot, it was difficult for him to see his best friend that way, but he hoped it'd make Suigetsu leave.

"I broke your heart, you had to feel something for you," Suigetsu pointed out.

"Sure, I feel like breaking your nose right now," Sasuke said. "Especially if you don't leave me alone."

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" a blond haired man with a bright smile asked.

Sasuke moved away from Suigetsu and said, "Nothing, dobe, just trying to get something through an idiot's head."

Suigetsu looked shocked as he asked, "That is whom you're talking about?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said. He and Naruto weren't actually a couple, but he knew the blonde would back him up. Before the blonde could say anything else, Sasuke kissed him.

Suigetsu could tell that by the way Naruto's eyes opened widely, they weren't actually a couple. "One kiss doesn't prove anything," Suigetsu said when the two were done. "I can tell by the expression on his face that you two aren't dating.

"We're what?" Naruto said dumbly. It was supposed to be in his head, but it just came out.

"Moron, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked in a harsh whisper. He expected his friend to back him up, not rat him out.

"I mean, yeah we're dating," Naruto said, trying to cover up his mistake.

Suigetsu looked skeptically, "Yeah right." He looked at Sasuke and said, "Please just give me a chance. At least let me talk to you alone with out you ripping my head off every sentence."

Sasuke didn't respond, debating in his mind if he should go or not. After a minute he finally said, "Fine." He could tell that Naruto didn't understand why he'd talk to the man after everything he'd done to Sasuke.

Sasuke followed Suigetsu outside and remained silent. He was waiting to see what the light haired man could possibly say to make things better.

"I was stupid," Suigetsu started. "I didn't realize what I had," he said. "I did love you, hell I still do," he looked down. "I was drunk when I cheated on you and that was the only time it happened," he sighed.

"And that's supposed to make it all better?" Sasuke glared.

"No, I know it doesn't," Suigetsu said as he looked at him. "I just want you to let me show you that I've change," he was practically pleading at that point. "I'd do anything," he added.

Sasuke looked down, he found it difficult to say no to Suigetsu. "Why should I believe you won't do it again?" he asked. "Once a cheater always a cheater, right?"

"I haven't dated anyone since you broke up with me. I tried to but it just never felt right. None of them were you," he said.

"What you couldn't walk all over them like you could with me?" Sasuke asked. "I was in love with you and you took advantage of that," he said, trying not to yell at him but not succeeding.

"I've already said that I was stupid," Suigetsu pointed out. "Is there anything I can do to make you forgive me?" he asked.

"Give me one reason why I should," Sasuke said. He hoped the reason wasn't good otherwise he had a feeling he'd give in.

"I love you," Suigetsu said. "You're amazing and I never should have cheated. I realize now that I don't need anyone else because you're better than anything that's out there," he said. He hated being so vulnerable, knowing that Sasuke could break his heart just like he'd done to him.

Sasuke was silent for a little while before he said, "I'll give you one week to prove to me you have changed. If you mess up during I'm going to leave you and never have a second thought about it."

Suigetsu smiled before pulling the other man into a passionate kiss. "I can live with those terms," he said.

"If you cheat on me again, I'm cutting of your dick," Sasuke warned.

"I promise, I'll never cheat on you again," Suigetsu said, not letting the dark haired man go. "You're the only person I want," he said, his voice just above a whisper. He saw Sasuke smile a little; it made Suigetsu happy to know he'd won him back. He knew he couldn't mess up again, he found he was much happier with Sasuke in his life than he was without him. He'd never do something to make him leave again.

**The End**


End file.
